A seat belt restraint system for a vehicle child seat typically includes a buckle that is attached to an end of a crotch belt. Each of a pair of shoulder/lap belts, which extends across a shoulder and hip of the child, has a tongue. The buckle receives the tongues to connect the crotch belt with the pair of shoulder/lap belts and secure the child in the child seat.
The tongues may be inserted into the buckle individually or together as a unit. Buckles for child restraint systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,051 and 5,283,933.